


Doing Cartwheels

by samdil



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickfic, sick!zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdil/pseuds/samdil
Summary: Zack is sick but doesn't want to admit it, making Jack's day pretty wild.





	Doing Cartwheels

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!! So leave comments and share and kudos and yadayada if you liked it!! Also, if you find the parks and recs reference I love you.

Jack had woken up to the sounds of pouring rain and a distinct lack of his boyfriend lying next to him. Which usually isn't a shock. Jack always woke up later. Which means Zack was off doing whatever ridiculously long run he did on whatever day it was. Usually, though, when it rains, Zack sleeps in and makes up for it the day after. So really, Zack should be home in bed with Jack. Which is why waking up alone this morning was so out of the ordinary. He brushed the odd circumstances off, figuring Zack just went to the gym to do his run this morning and got out of bed to fix himself a bowl of cereal and watch whatever seemed decent on television. Three episodes of Will and Grace later, Zack came back home absolutely drenched. Not drenched in sweat as he usually was. He was just completely soaked head to toe from the rain. Jack got up and went over to him.   
"Why are you all wet? Did you go out running in there? You could get sick doing that! Especially with that flu bug going around, are you crazy?"   
Zack chuckled at Jack's protectiveness, "I'll be fine babe. You know I never get sick. Now give me a hug." He came towards Jack with his arms out, Jack backed away.   
"No no. I'm not getting wet." He said, pushing his arms out to create more distance between the two. Zack laughed again.  
"Come on just a quick one?" Jack refused again, letting a small smile slip.   
"Too bad. I'm gonna hug you anyway." And with that, he was chasing Jack through the living room, both of them laughing, and Jack eventually giving in, letting his boyfriend wrap him in a big bear hug, and pretending to hate it. Zack really should've knocked on wood when he said he never got sick.  
\---  
When Zack woke up the next morning, he was freezing cold, had a splitting headache, and felt like last night's dinner could come back up if he moved at all. Maybe Jack was right about going out in the rain yesterday, or maybe he's completely fine and just needs to get up and moving. Definitely the latter. So he dragged himself out of bed, got dressed and went outside to go running. Bad idea. Very bad idea. Zack thought to himself. He barely got down the block before he was spilling his guts into the street. He immediately turned back around home and bundled up before getting back into bed next to Jack. He'd feel better after a bit more sleep. He couldn't be sick. He must've eaten something bad last night. That's all.   
\---  
Zack woke up feeling worse than before, if that was even possible. Still, he couldn't admit to Jack he was sick. They had things to do today. Albums to record. He wasn't going to get a little flu stand in his way. He got up, bringing the blankets with him into the living room where Jack was already dressed and ready to go.  
"Were you gonna leave without me?" He asked before coughing up what felt like his lungs.   
"Yeah. I was gonna wake you up to go to the studio, but you were boiling. I was gonna get some medicine and coms home. I already told Alex and Rian we weren't coming today."   
Zack sniffled, "Why'd you do that I'm-" his sentence was interrupted by more coughing, "I'm fine."   
"Zack it's 90 degrees out and you have three blankets wrapped around you. You're not fine."   
"Says you. I feel great." His voice was going more and more with every sentence, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of doing his job. He had to go. "In fact, I'm gonna call Alex back and say we're going." Zack picked up his phone and began dialing Alex's number.   
"Babe."   
"Yeah?"   
"That's the TV remote."   
"No its-" he looked at the object again, "Oh. It is."   
"You're delirious. You need to go back to bed."   
"It was a simple mistake. Anyone could've made it. If I was as sick as you say I am, would I be able to do, this?"   
Jack looked at him quizzically, "what are you doing?"   
"I'm doing cartwheels. Duh."   
"You're. You're just standing there."   
"No I'm not. I'm doing cartwheels." His voice was barely more than a tiny squeak now, and every sentence ended with a coughing fit. He was definitely sick, but not as sick as Jack was claiming. He was GOING to record that album if it killed him.   
"You need to go to bed come on." Jack grabbed Zack's wrist and pulled him along with next to no fight from Zack, and whatever fight he was putting up, was so weak it was like he wasn't fighting at all. Zack got into bed and Jack put the blankets back on him.   
"Now, I'm going to go to the store and get some medicine. When I get back I expect you to be in the same place waiting to take your medicine, okay?" Zack nodded and Jack left. As soon as he knew Jack was gone he called Alex.   
"Alex! Hey buddy! Can you come get me for recording? Jack took the car."   
"Uh Zack...this is Rian. But sure I can come get you. Good to know you're feeling better. Jack said you were horrible before." Zack stifled a coughing fit to make his act more convincing.   
"Yup. 100% better. See you in a bit."   
\--  
Shortly after Zack had left, Jack returned and saw the bed empty.   
"Oh GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled, at least he had a good idea of where he went. Just as he was about to call Alex, Rian called him.   
"Rian, thank god. Do you guys have Zack?"   
"Yeah. I do. He just puked all all over the floor and passed out. Thank god he didn't land in it. Now do us all a favor and come get him before he wakes up."   
"You got it. Be right over."   
Jack got back in the car and drove over to the studio, and thankfully Zack hadn't woken up.   
"Sorry guys. I can help clean the puke if you want."   
Alex shook his head, "its better you get him back into bed. We'll help you bring him to the car."   
\-----  
Zack woke up in the car and looked around, panicking until he saw Jack next to him in the drivers seat.   
"Baby?" Zack whined out, his voice hoarse.  
"Yes darling?"   
"I think I'm sick. I don't feel good."   
"I could've told you that one sooner. Lets just get you home. You can take some dayquil, and lay in bed. I'll make you some soup and we can watch tv in bed. Sound good?"   
"Mhm. When will we be home?"   
"In about 5 minutes, okay?"   
"Mm. Okay." He drifted back off and woke up when the car stopped moving. Jack opened the car door and helped his boyfriend out.  
"Are we home?"   
"Yeah. We're home."   
"You said you'd make me soup. Do we have the Campbell's kind? The one with the Star Wars noodles?" He broke out into another fit.   
"No I'm sorry babe. Only the regular kind."   
Zack whined, "being sick is the WORST."   
"I know I know. So we just have to make sure you get better soon. So no more sneaking out."   
Jack opened their front door and began guiding Zack through the living room and up the stairs into bed.   
"Okay. No more sneaking out." Jack handed him two orange pills and a glass of water.   
"Take these. I'll be back with the soup, okay?"   
Zack nodded, and this time actually stayed in bed. Jack returned a few minutes later with the soup for both of them. Zack smiled weakly.  
"Thank you baby. I love you."   
Jack smiled back, "I love you too. Now eat up." Zack nodded and finished his soup before resting his head on Jack's chest. He could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, it wasn't quite as bad as it was before, so at least the medicine was working. Jack rubbed Zack's back until he fell asleep on his chest. Not long after, he fell asleep himself. Hopefully he wouldn't get this sick. If he is, he could at least count on Zack to take care of him.


End file.
